Clan:Phoenix Legends
Introduction Welcome to the official Phoenix Legends page. The Phoenix Legends are an all P2P community/events clan based in World 88. The clan started running March 20th, 2010 and has been running ever since. Foundation The Phoenix Legends were started by a thought in Arch Mozzy's head on August 16th, 2009. 2 months later, Arch Mozzy and his friend Jyuirv start to create the Phoenix Legends. After nearly 5 months of work and planning, on March 20th, 2010 Arch Mozzy founds the clan with Jyuirv as Co-Founder. Clan Requirements In order to join the Phoenix Legends, one must fit the requirements. First, you MUST be P2P (or will be expected to buy membership very soon), then you can have one of the following: 150 combat or higher OR 94 mage OR 90 range OR 1500 total level The Recruitment Thread The Phoenix Legends have gone through a total of 11 threads (still counting) so far. The recruitment threads hold many different aspects that help make the clan what it is today. The current recruitment thread can be found here. 'Clan Logo' The very first thing people see when they click on the Phoenix Legends recruitment thread is the clan logo (seen above). Created by and credited to Jyuirv, the clan's logo is an ASCII representation of a rising phoenix. 'Clan Motto' To the left of the Phoenix's tail wings is the clan motto written in clean text, "It's best to have failure happen early in life, It wakes up the Phoenix bird within you, so you may rise from the ashes" Clan Rules of Conduct *Respect other clan members. (Most important rule) *Follow ALL jagex rules! *Please only bump every ten minutes. *Stay Active! *Pay attention during events. (Don’t go afk unless you say you are.) *No Multi-clanning. *No flaming other clans. Ranks System The Phoenix Legends have a fair rank system that awards people for being active with RP (Rank Points). Originally thought of by retired co-owner, Shadow-k1ller, the points system works by giving 1/3 - 4 rank points per activity particiated it. The different activites and points rewarded are found below. The rank order and RP goes as follows: Events The Phoenix Legends offer a wide variety of clan events for their clan members. The most common events are Fist of Guthix, Burthrope Games Room, Barbarian Assault, Barrows, Castle Wars, Fishing Trawler, Pest Control, Soul Wars, Stealing Creations, Clan Wars, Tzhaar Fight Pits, Duel Arena, Bandos/Zammy GWD, Citadel Battlefield, War Practices, and Penguin hunting because they are favorited by the clan. A citadel skilling event is held once weekly to keep up with the weekly citadel upkeep and potential upgrades. Uncommon events include Evil Trees, Kalphite Queen, Agility courses, and dungeoneering. A weekly event list is posted up on our recruitment thread. Clan Cloak The Phoenix Legends' clan cape consists of a Phoenix on top and a flame on the bottom. This is to represent a Phoenix Rising from the ashes. The cape is clored red (main) and gold (trim.) Previously, the cloak's trim was white instead of gold. Phoenix Legends Citadel As a P2P clan, the Phoenix Legends have access to an upgradable citadel. Currently the Phoenix Legends maintain a tier 6 citadel, and are working on acheiving tier 7. Skilling at the citadel is not required by the Phoenix Legends, but many of its members participate in capping every single week by choice. The Battlefield Clans that own citadels get access to customizable battlefields. Different rules and games can be played in these battlefields built from scratch. Battlefield Layout A Battlefield A is a combatic style battlefield. Two teams face up against eachother for a set amount of time. The team at the end with the most points is the winner. Points can begained by either killing creatures, pking players, or tagging one of the two taggers that can be found in the room at the end of the ice maze and the hidden room. Category:Clans